A major focus of study during the past year has been to continue to better understand HIV-1 induced cell death at the molecular and cellular levels and to test therapeutic interventions in animal models. The lab continued their ongoing studies of different factors to better understand T cell death during HIV infection. The results of these studies are designed to help uncover and define the mechanisms involved in CD4 T cell depletion by specific viral gene products and in the context of viral infection.